Operation: RETURN
by SparkyKnight
Summary: The only thing that is worst than failing a mission is loosing your team as this operative learns. After months of working alone and refusing other teammates, one operative's team returns, with drastic changes on them and on himself included.


I don't own K.N.D, and never will. I've only seen a few episodes along with reading some others fanfics, so this is my first story of this and please remember to read and review please!! **********************************************************************  
  
As the dimly lit room was only lit by the screen with the only occupant typing furiously, his eyes glued on the screen, in hopes of finding what he wanted. As his stormy blue eyes stared ahead, he suddenly sighed and leaned back into his chair and reached over to the side of his desk and grabbed a bottle of water and drank, and through the corners of his eyes he saw his clock reading 2:00 a.m.  
When he turned back towards the computer he suddenly frowned and growled in frustration. His water bottle emptied on the floor as he slammed his fists on the desk.  
  
"Not again! Why can't I find ANYTHING on them now?"  
  
He calmed down and shut down his computer and got out of his chair and sat on his bed, when he noticed that when he had slammed his fists on his desk, a photo had fallen down and was now by his feet. He bent down and picked it up and his eyes started watering as soon as he saw what it was. He smiled sadly and set it down next to his clock and crawled into bed and slowly drifted to sleep, with a lone tear falling down. ______________________  
  
"Oi!! Leader hurry up now!!"  
  
Five ten year old kids were running down a hallway. Two were in front destroying the cameras with their weapons, while the other three were behind them making sure no one was following them.  
  
"Hey!! Make a turn on the next left!! Then follow through to the right after two corridors!! Alright!?" one of them shouted.  
  
"Gotcha!! make a right!! and then left!!"  
  
"NO YA DUMMY!! MAKE A LEFT THEN A RIGHT!!"  
  
"Geez, sor-ry." he grumbled.  
  
"Just move it boys!! Keep this up and we'll be caught for sure!!"  
  
"AWWW SHUT YOUR TRAP!!"  
  
"PEOPLE!! WE STILL GOT A JOB TO DO NOW!!!"  
  
"Sorry sir." As they continued their journey throughout the building, they didn't notice that they missed one camera and it was following their every move. It stopped when it saw the kids stop a rather large door. One of them bent down and hooked something onto the electronic lock and pressed a couple of buttons. A tiny pop and the door opened.  
  
They all ran in side and looked around in horror. Several animals caged and hooked onto wires and monitored by the computer screens next to them. They all seemed weak and tired and some of them were barely breathing. The long white tubes that were attached to some were taking out their blood and putting them into a tube. Another one was getting needles injected into itself and it was suppose to see how the animal's system would react to it.  
  
Most of the team looked like they were about to vomit, but they held it in, as they ran around the room, trying to free the animals and trying to discover whatever the creator was trying to do with the animals.  
  
"Oi guys!! I've got the codes that'll release the animals!!" shouted one typing furiously on a computer.  
  
"What is it then!?" shouted the boy next to him, impatiently.  
  
"Type in the following codes: 235-564-785, D.N.A, 4564-22-11111." he replied sweating at the last password.  
  
Once they did that, they input the codes and all the animals were free and were running out of the place.  
  
"Do you think we should help them?" the boy asked that was on the computer.  
  
"Yeah we better and do it fast; we still have to destroy this place."  
  
All of them were starting to run after the animals, except for two of them as they watched the animals run out.  
  
"Something's strange about those animals." Muttered one.  
  
But before they could run after the animals, the steel doors slammed after the last animal had run out.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" all the kids shouted as they tried to find the source.  
  
"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you to come after me so soon." a deep voice said, echoing throughout the entire stronghold.  
  
They heard a loud noise, as a metal arm descended down and then a man was on it.  
  
"So. You're the one who captured these poor animals and used them in your experiments!!" shouted the youngest one.  
  
"Hmm, smart kid for one so young. You and everyone else will be perfect for my experiments."  
  
"NOT IN YER ENTIRE LIFE AM I GONNA BE ANY FOOLS TEST SUBJECT!!" the rash one shouted and took out his weapon and fired out a laser at the man. But some how, it just went through him.  
  
"BLOODY HECK!! WHAT HAPPENED!!" he shouted, his eyes widened.  
  
"Hologram. The guy either left or he's..." started the leader but was in  
  
"Dead? Oh no, I'm very much alive. I've just relocated to some where safer." he replied.  
  
"Then those animals we saw..."  
  
"Were nothing but holograms, and so happy that I have the best here all together till the end." grinned mad scientist.  
  
"So you planted this entire trap to lure us for what!?"  
  
Just as he finished that sentence, five objects had shot out of the walls and injected whatever they had contained into the poor kids. At first it seemed that nothing had happened until they pulled out the empty shots. A flash and a tremendous wave of pain exploded inside of them and they were each holding their head in pain.  
  
"Make it stop!! Please!!"  
  
"ARGH, I dunno how much more I can take this bloody pain!!"  
  
"What the heck did you do to us!!?"  
  
"Simple, those containers held D.N.A of a specific animal enhanced by my experiments and I've been meaning to find some test subjects and five just got the job." the scientist replied grinning madly.  
  
"So...now we've...INTENTIONALLY became...your. test subjects?" growled one as he was straining to get up.  
  
"But of course, now, I must bid adieu, for this place is set to explode in oh give or take...three minutes. Farewell!!" laughed the man and disappeared.  
  
"Bloody heck, how could we fall so easily!?!"  
  
"That isn't going to help ya know, we got to find a way out of here." replied another member.  
  
One of them had managed to get to the steel door, while holding himself up by the wall. He searched around it and found something. It appeared to be a disposal chute that lead outside. Problem was it was securely fastened.  
  
"Guys!! I found a way to escape, get over here hurry!!"  
  
The others trudged forward trying to get to it, and made it but they were still worn out by the earlier cause.  
  
"We have to get this thing open if we want to get out of here alive!!" he shouted.  
  
"But how!! The electricity was cut off, when that hologram disappeared. What or how are we supposed to open it?" asked the female.  
  
"With these. We might as well force it open." replied the leader handing everyone a steel pipe.  
  
They started pounding and beating the pipes against the barricade closing the chute, it took nearly the entire time they had left, but they managed to beat open the door to the chute and it was accessible now.  
  
"Sir, you go first!!"  
  
"What!? But I'm supposed to go after...WHOA!!"  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence as he was pushed down.  
  
"Is there enough time for us to make it?"  
  
"We have to jump through to find out, now go!!"  
  
The leader landed about three miles away from the laboratory and was waiting for his companions to come out. Suddenly a loud rumbling occurred and the building blew up, and his friends hadn't come out yet.  
  
"GUYS!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" he shouted as he waiting anxiously for any comments left. He just stood there waiting and waiting, but nothing had changed and the building still flaming, and no signs of life could be heard coming from the chute.  
  
"No...why now!! Of all times why now!! I told you guys thousands of times. I'M supposed to make sure the team is taken care of first. Not the other way around, now looked what happened." the leader muttered.  
  
"WHAT'S SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN NOW!!!" ___________________________________________  
  
"CHAD!! Dear, you're going to be late for practice!!" shouted his mother as she opened the door. She was surprised to see her son sitting up in bed and beads of sweat falling down rapidly as was his breathing.  
  
"Chad, what's wrong dear? Did something happen?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Mom, it's...nothing. I don't feel well to go to practice. Can I just take a walk for a while please?" Chad asked.  
  
"Sure, if you want to. I guess if you're not feeling up to it, just take it easy alright?" she replied and walked out of the room.  
  
Chad sighed and got up and dressed. He quietly walked down the stairs without saying anything to his parents and walked out the door. As he was walking down the sidewalk he saw a bunch of kids together in the park across from him playing soccer, and another kid had ran smack in to one of them and stole the ball from him literally and was making fun on them, that was until he started running from the other kids around him for making the kid cry for stealing his soccer ball.  
  
(((((((((((Flashback))))))))))  
  
"CHAD!!! I can I please play with the big kids?"  
  
Chad looked at the youngest member of his team, as he was staring into big violet eyes he gave in.  
  
"Okay, but take it easy alright squirt?"  
  
"YEA!!! THANKS A LOT!!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Chad?" asked one his team-members.  
  
"Sure, and don't you think you should be back in the goal post playing goalie, instead of talking to me Zephyr?" smirked Chad.  
  
"ACK!! SHOOT I FORGOT I AM THE GOALIE!!! GUYS!! DON'T YOU DARE START!!" shouted Zephyr running out onto the field. Chad laughed.  
  
"AWW SHOOT GUYS!! HE'S BACK!! NOW WE CAN'T HAVE AN EASY WIN!!" laughed the only female on the team.  
  
"Oh be quiet Rikku." Muttered Zephyr. Rikku just laughed.  
  
"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Zephyr."  
  
"YO, HE'S COMING IN GUYS!! BE CARE FULL!!" shouted Chad as he saw the little kid run onto the field and running up to one of the older members, more specifically the so called "tough-one" and stole the ball from him and laughing all the way to the goal post.  
  
"YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!! GIMME BACK THAT SOCCER BALL!!"  
  
"NYAA!! YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA CATCH ME FIRST YOU STUPID-HEAD!!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE MUNCHKIN!!!"  
  
Chad and the other two members just stood by and watched from where they stood, the two go at it again by chasing one-another. That was until some one tripped the kid and he went flying head first into the ground.  
  
"AHH!!" he shouted as he landed. He sat up and held his head trying hard to focus. Chad and other two were going to take of the person who had tripped their youngest friend, but someone beat them to it.  
  
"OI!! YA STUPID PIG-HEADED IDOITS!! HOW DARE YOU PICK ON ALLEN LIKE THAT?!"  
  
"Like you care, from what see, you don't care about the little orphan brat." Stated the person. That last sentenced triggered something with Allen and he started to silently cry, tears coming out, hitting the grass.  
  
"Grrrr, now look what you've done!! C'mere you damn brat!!" he shouted, launching himself towards the kid that held the soccer ball. The guy not expecting it dropped the ball and got punched in the face and fell to the ground.  
  
"Want some more!? Just go back to yer parents ya brat!!" he shouted.  
  
The boys now frightened of the vicious guy, scrambled and ran away.  
  
"YER A BUNCH OF COWARDS!! PICK ON SOMEONE YER OWN SIZE!!!"  
  
He just stood there triumph idly, smirking, until he felt a tug on his pants and looked down and saw Allen smiling.  
  
"Th.thanks a lot Xander." Grinned Allen.  
  
Xander not use to the compliments just smirked and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Anyway squirt, you know what now?" Xander said. Allen looked confused.  
  
"Now I got the soccer ball, see ya!!" laughed Xander.  
  
"Wha? HEY!! GIMME THAT BACK XANDER!!" shouted Allen.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*******  
  
Chad sighed and continued walking. He suddenly heard some noise coming from his watch. He looked around and then ran into an alley and pressed a button on the watch and a person's face appeared.  
  
"Numbuh 274 here. What is it?" Chad stated sharply.  
  
The person was taken back a bit by the sharpness in Chad's voice, but got together and replied,  
  
"I don't know what happened to you, but we have a suspicious mission for you."  
  
"You of all people should know I don't do missions when it's that one day." Growled Chad.  
  
"*sigh* I know 274, but blame the council, and since you REFUSE to have any other operatives help you since the last incident we." replied the guy but he was cut off.  
  
"I REFUSE to get another team, because I KNOW that they're still ALIVE!!" shouted Chad glaring, but the guy just smiled. Chad narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're so LOYAL to them, because we happen to pick up a strange disturbance that happens to be in the area where the old lab is."  
  
"Isn't that by the operatives that helped me when my parents.err.never mind." Replied Chad.  
  
"Ha ha ha we all had a laugh at that Chad-dear." Replied the operative smirking. Chad flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! SO WHAT'S THE DAMN MISSION YOU COULDN'T GIVE TO THE OPERATIVES IN THE AREA!?" shouted Chad.  
  
"Well for one, they're busy fighting against those Delightful brats and two there's a high reading on the familiar D.N.A signals we picked up. VERY FAMILIAR."  
  
Chad was taken back.  
  
"What, you.you mean they're."  
  
"As I say, here are the coordinates. Good luck, Operative 274." Then disappeared.  
  
Chad was awestruck.  
  
"They're alive.THEY'RE ALIVE!! WHOO HOO!! LOOK OUT TEAM YOUR LEADER IS COMING BACK!! HA!!" shouted Chad happily jumping around. He calmed down and looked at the coordinates and dashed off.  
  
'Hold on gang!! I'm coming for you and this time we all leave together!!'  
  
As Chad flew his plane in the site of the old laboratory and landed. He quickly got out of the jet and took out his radar. It showed nothing.  
  
"Now what's up with this stupid device? It should have picked up the same signals that the higher satellites had picked up." Chad thought out-loud. He looked up from the radar and decided to walk around a bit. As he journeyed further into the scrap-yard that was once the laboratory that destroyed, he never noticed a slight movement behind him until it was too late. The thing jetted out of the scrap-pile behind him.  
  
"EH!? WHAT THE!! LEGGO!!" shouted Chad as he dropped his radar and was now struggling with his only free arm getting out of the gripes of the claw that held him.  
  
"DAMN!! This stupid thing!! TAKE THIS!!" shouted Chad as he took out a weapon and shot it, but it had no effect as it just bounced off and took Chad's helmet off.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH THIS THING!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BLOODY SIGNAL!!" shouted Chad angrily.  
  
He heard a rather loud and obnoxious laughter.  
  
'Oh crud no' thought Chad.  
  
Behind him was the appearance of the familiar doctor. Chad growled.  
  
"What the crud do YOU want?"  
  
This time though, Chad got the actually look on what the guy looked like.  
  
He looked to be about maybe in his late fifties, with graying hair and a green shirt, brown pants and a white lab coat and was standing on a hover platform and holding something in his hand. He smirked at Chad, who continued to struggle.  
  
"Ah, it seems that the last time we met, I wasn't able to give you my name. Dr. Byron, bio-chemist expert. Well since my other subjects had let see, disappeared, YOU'RE the only one left with the experimental D.N.A. I had no idea that you and I would meet here, oh well!! Better for me!! Now I would love it if you would let me speed up the process a bit if I may." Laughed Dr. Byron.  
  
Then he closed in with a syringe in his hand and moved closer to Chad who started to panic as he recalled the last time one of those things came near him.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!! LEMME GO YA STUPID BIO-CHEMIST MADMAN!!"  
  
"How dare you!! Well, let's just see how you handle the accelerator chemicals to heighten the process!!" shouted Dr. Byron and stabbed Chad with the syringe and Chad yelled in the immense pain. Dr. Byron moved back as the claw let go of Chad letting him hit the hard surface.  
  
"Ahhh.make it stop.I don't want to change." muttered Chad as he breath heavily.  
  
"Soon you won't have any memory of being your 'old self'. How wonderful!!" Dr. Byron stated gleefully.  
  
"You sick freak." breathed Chad as he blacked out.  
  
Dr. Byron only smirked and closed in to bring Chad to his new lab, but was stopped when a figure stood in front of hi blocking his path with folded arms across his chest. He had short orange hair and red eyes that glared at Dr. Byron. He had on a short sleeved black shirt with baggy beige pants and brown shoes. The strange thing was, he had.unnatural features. It looked like he had small black stripes on his each of his cheeks that looked to be an inch long with yellow/black striped tiger ears on top of his head and most bizarre of all he had a yellow/black striped tail!?  
  
"Yo old man. You are not about to let you take my leader and make him forget his sanity." Growled the boy, and when he growled, you could see some small fangs on him.  
  
"YOU!? You're suppose to be DEAD!! The lab blew up with you in it!!" Dr. Byron shouted. He felt another presence behind him and turned around and inwardly gulped in fear. Behind him was another young boy.only he was FLYING!? He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, piercing green eyes. Wearing a blue turtle neck and blue jeans he looked almost human but the only thing was the rather long light brown and white feathers coming out of his back, as they flapped keeping him airborne.  
  
"Yes, your lab did blow up, but after we sent our leader down the escape hatch we found, we soon all went after it, but the explosion caused the one he took to be destroyed and opened another one which led us farther from the lab. By the time we had gotten out and woke up, this is what we happen to awake TO!!" he shouted, and pointing a finger at him that looked like a talon causing the good doctor to fall from his platform and land on the ground. The boy flying smirked.  
  
Dr. Byron nervously got up, but started shaking when he heard a low growl behind him. He almost fell down again once he saw what was in front of him, but just backed away.  
  
"HA!! We should just hurt you know you creep!! All of lives are DESTROYED by your idiotic ambitions!! Our families think we're dead AND we can't exactly show up looking like this!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" she shouted.  
  
Her long black hair was tied in a single braid that trailed down to the middle of her back. Her pale blue eyes stared angrily at him. Her green tank top with a blue long sleeved jacket and Chinese lavender silk pants. Like the others, she had a couple of odd features. On top of her head were two gray ears on the top of her black hair and a gray bushy tail swinging angrily behind her. She raised her fist and opened it to reveal that she had claw like hands.  
  
"I can't even see my little sister now, IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!!" she shouted and launched forward towards the doctor her arm extended and claws arched like she was going to try and scratch him. Dr. Byron did some quick thinking and hit a button on his watch which called the platform to him and he was safely in the air.  
  
"You may have had the advantage today, but soon I'll be back and turn you into my lab rats!!" he shouted and flew off.  
  
"Lousy coward." Spat the girl. She turned to where Chad was lying unconscious smiled gently. A little boy with short dark green hair with large worried violet eyes wearing a dark red shirt with blue shorts and turquoise hooded jacket without the zipper up. He was just like the others, he had yellow fox like ears on his head and a rather large bushy fox-tail. He was nudging Chad.  
  
"Come on Chad. Please wake up!! I wanna hear you talk again." Cried the boy, now shaking him and his tears splashing onto Chad. Suddenly something was happening to Chad and the people around him knew it, by the moans he was letting out.  
  
"What're we gonna do guys!?" cried the young one terrified. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the grinning face of the tiger-boy.  
  
"Don't worry There're some operatives in the near by area we can go to." He replied.  
  
The girl snorted.  
  
"Really. How are we gonna explain this to them? They're not gonna trust us and end up saying WE hurt them. No one will believe us." She growled and folded her arms angrily and her tail was still moving in an annoyed fashion.  
  
The boy that was flying came down and landed right next to the wolf-girl, while the tiger boy was getting Chad on his back in a piggy-back fashion.  
  
"I know what he's talking about. We know two of those operatives personally." Replied the falcon-boy. The girl still glared.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your sister and his cousin." He replied and jabbing his thumb in the tiger- boy's direction.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"That's right your sister Kuki Saban and his cousin Wallabee Beatles."  
  
"But.what if she." started the girl.  
  
"Listen, we don't have any choice we have to go Rikku Saban!!" shouted the falcon-boy.  
  
The girl faltered a bit then sighed.  
  
"Alright fine. Let's get going Zephyr, Allen, and Xander." She said.  
  
"That's good." Grinned the boy taking flight.  
  
"Try and keep up you two!!" shouted the girl and ran off. Well that's it!!. Tell me what ya think about it alright? Please remember no flames and review please!! Oh yeah, just a little note:  
  
Rikku Saban: Kuki's older sister by two years, got injected with a Gray Wolf D.N.A.  
  
Xander Beatles: Although same last name, he's the cousin to Wallabee. If you don't  
Already know, he has Tiger D.N.A.  
  
Zephyr Matthews: Young and bright, specializes in flight maneuvers, which could  
Explain why he has Falcon D.N.A.  
  
Allen Kaito: Surprisingly, he's the same age as the other KND, but he was allowed to be  
In Chad's team, because he had higher qualities than those to the same age  
As him. Has Fox D.N.A.  
  
Oh Yeah, if you're wondering what animal qualities Chad will have, give me an idea and vote. I was thinking of making him have dog qualities, but hey, give me some ideas on what animal you think fits Chad. Hope you have some good ideas!! Until next time, See ya! 


End file.
